The Mating Game
by Frenchie84
Summary: Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger's eldest daughter has just come home from her final year at Beauxbatons with a big announcement: She has found her mate. Now Hermione and Fleur must relive the beginnings of their own relationship to ensure Bernadette follows her heart, not just her Veela nature. AU as there are many differences from the books beginning with GoF.
1. Chapter 1

The Big News

June, 2020

"Maman!" calls my oldest. I recognize her voice immediately as she rushes into my study. I look up from my medical journal, where I carefully write down all the symptoms of my last patient.

"Bernadette! How lovely to see you, mon coeur! I take it your last year at Beauxbaton ended well?" I take her into my arms and love the feeling she still gives me hugging her close, even after being her mother for eighteen years.

She looks at me a moment turning slightly red. It's a red I know all too well, as the same eyes my wife owns- deep chocolate brown with Amber starburst in the middle- stare back at me. She runs her hands through the same bushy brown mane, and I realize how much she looks just like her mother, nearly identical.

"What is it?" She looks down, attempting to hide the red that is deepening in her cheeks. "My dear heart, you know you cannot keep any secrets from me. I can read you like a book." She smirks at the English phrase I have chosen to use, as my accent has all but faded except for when I have little too much champagne or I speak say my wife's name.

"Maman," She begins with a very shaky breathe, "I have found my mate."

Those words strike me like a ton of bricks. My children are technically only ne eighth Veela, but once, if they choose to accept their mate, the will be taken over by their true Veela nature, becoming fully one with the creature inside them. Regaining my composure I look my daughter in those excited eyes I ask:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Maman. He is tre magnifique!"

"He?" I raise an eyebrow. "Can I have a name please?"

"Pierre LeGrande."

What? My daughter just said the name of one of the oldest Veela families in existence. Last I had heard of the LeGrande's they had all but retreated into their home near Versailles. Pierre LaGrande was the last know Veela Heir in a long line of male heirs who were 100% Veela, even if it meant denying themselves their true mate to have pure offspring, like so many wizarding families in Europe I know of.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Maman."

"Do you know who he is? Who's family he belongs to?"

"Yes, Maman. Grandmere introduced us at New Year's Eve."

Apploine! That mother of mine! I knew letting my daughter go to one of her soirees would cause trouble!

"I think we should call your mother."

"Of course, Maman. Whatever you think is best, but she won't like it. She wants all of us to wait to marry until we're 35," she huffs as she plops into one of my armchairs, that hair spreading all over the place.

It is true. My wife was thankful that I kept my Veela at bay for three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, when we were finally able to express our love and be bonded after she opened herself to me and her true heart.

"Hermione, my greatest love!" I call keeping my voice calm.

"Yes, dear?" She calls back through the noise of our other children who have also returned from school and our little Minerva, who has been waiting since Christmas for their return. Her voice is like music to my ears.

"Bernadette would like to speak with us!"

"Can't it wait for dinner?" She calls back exasperated as I hear Harbin, Ronald and Lowell attempt to take up a game of Quidditch in our great room, with Minerva squealing in delight as one of them threatens to take her on their broom.

"No it cannot, mon cher!" I use the special pet name for her so she knows the direness of the situations. With that I hear her heels make their way down the hall. She's still dressed for work, wearing that pin stripe skirt that I love, which hugs her hips in all the right places and has the great slit up the side, that is still very professional for the woman who almost single handedly runs the Ministry of Magic,

"Yes darling?" She says snapping me out of my gaze as I think of the night before…

"Oh! I think you should come and sit down."

"Of course." Her brow furrows much like her daughters who sits across from her. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong," I tell her, placing a hand on her leg, more as a way to keep her seated, rather than an act of intimacy. "Just not expected. Bernadette, please tell your mother your news."

Taking a calming breathe Bernadette thinks to herself, a gesture much like her mother has made more than enough times in all my time of knowing her. "I've found my mate."

The words still hit me like a punch in the face. I look at my wife an slowly I see tears gather in her eyes, as the smallest of line begin to gather around them as I realize a slow smile is creeping across her face.

"Oh! How wonderful!" She exclaims as she quickly gets up and grabs our daughter in a fierce hug. "Tell me more! Have you two officially bonded?"

"Hermione!" I exclaim, just as "Mum!" comes flying out of Bernadette's mouth. She is as shocked as I am by this reactions.

"What?!" she is shocked we are shocked, and somehow I fall in love with her even more after twenty four years. "Realizing my true heart's desire in your Maman was the greatest moment of my life. I had begun to see your thrall a few years ago and was curious if you would listen to your inner Veela." Her knowledge only begs my inner Veelas to get her alone as soon as possible.

"You must tell me how it happened," she begs our oldest as I hear a lamp crash in the great room. "Oh, those boys…I'm sure they'll tell me it was the nargles!"

"Should I go and check on them, my love?"

"No! That's what spells are for! I want to hear all about your mate!" she lets go of her clone's hand and Bernadette takes a seat into the overstuffed, corduroy chair in which we have shared many a story time. Mon Dieu! She's no longer a little girl.

Hermione and I sit on the sofa, and she snuggles into my arm. I smell her hair and it emits the most beautifully clean fragrance full of tea leaves. The scent leaves me half lidded for a moment and I kiss her temple, almost forgetting that our daughter is in the room.

"So," begins Bernadette, gathering her brow as to piece together her thoughts. "We met on New Year's Eve at Grandmere's party."

"That Appoline!" Hermione giggles to herself. "Your grandmother is always up to mischief now that Gabrielle has finally found her mate." It's true, Gabi has only been married a few years and stayed attached to my parents until her mate came and whisked her away.

"I guess so," my daughter agrees. "Well, he-"

"So it's a boy!" Hermione claps her hands.

"Was at the party-"

"What's his name?!" Hermione interrupts again. I find her inexcusably attractive like this and begin to stroke the inside of her wrist, which has fallen naturally in my lap. She snuggles even closer, and I am smitten beyond belief.

"Mum! I can't keep up the story with you interrupting!" Bernadette huffs.

"I'm sorry, I'll be quiet," and she makes the motion to zip her mouth closed and smiles.

"Anyway," Bernadette draws out the word with extra syllables, like any teenager her age. "His name is Pierre LeGrande." I feel Hermione's body tense when she hears the name and her eyes go wide. She knows exactly who he is what being chosen as his mate could mean. "He is very handsome. I noticed him from across the Great Hall and our eyes locked. Immediately he crossed the room to speak to me. He stopped right in front of me. There was maybe six inches between us. Apparently the entire room went quiet waiting to see what we'd say. But I didn't notice .Something inside me said I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with this man. Quietly, yet confidently, he extended his hand, his clear blue eyes bore into mine, and said 'Hello, I'm Pierre LeGrande.' I told him my name. He repeated it and then kissed my hand. We spoke for a few more minutes before dinner was announced. He immediately went to Grandmere and asked her to be placed next to me. She obliged him and we spent the dinner talking then we spent the night dancing and at midnight we shared a champagne toast. He let not long after that, I thought he was going to kiss me," she puts her fingers to her lips. "But he didn't, he did kiss my cheek and then looked into my eyes and all of a sudden something inside of me began to change; and I could see his eyes also or from the most beautiful blue to almost black and he seemed to growl something that barely understood and he left." She catches her breath and realizes how intimate the moment was she had described, that she was now sharing with her mothers, and she turns bright red. "I thought I'd never see him again, that this was some silly thing that would only ever happen once in my life." She smiles to herself, reliving the moment in her mind. "But then six weeks later, on my first weekend outing, he appeared at the door of Beauxbatons with a bouquet of roses and the most amazing smile…We spent the day shopping and talking and chatting with the other girls."

"He sounds like a perfect gentleman, my love" Hermione says squeezing my leg.

"But then what happened? You're leaving something out," I press her as I know what is coming.

"Well, this goes on for the next two meetings. We get to know each other. After the third trip he kisses me. That part of me rushes forward and I want so much more, I want him to discover me-" I clear my throat. Bernadette regains her composure. "And for the next two visits he only kisses me. They are lingering and I know he wants more but he tells me he wants to get through my tests and he has much to do with work. On our fifth visit he reserves a private room at one of the nicest restaurants in town because he wants to speak with me about what has been happening between us, what he believes could lead to a great future. At dinner he tells me I'm his mate. Everything he is describing to me happening within himself I have been feeling too. He wouldn't have kissed me if I wasn't his mate." She looks almost flabbergasted by the admittance.

"Did that scare you?" My wife asks.

"No. Surprisingly. He went onto explain about bonding," the blush returns to her cheeks.

"So you know the implications of bonding, especially between two Veela, and him being pure blood?" Bernadette nods.

"He told me he could wait until I was ready. He wants me to stay home when we have children. To guard our den, as it were. With my tests coming up he knew I would score high marks if I was worth my weight as a Granger-Delacour," she beams at us, as we are both highly intelligent, but my wife more so. "He wants me to have the most out of life. We have the rest of our lives."

"You do, my beautiful girl," I tell her. "You two can grow a relationship outside of the Veela way, as your mother and I did and be much fulfilled. When you are ready to be bonded, to accept the responsibility, it will be the most amazing moment of your life, just as your mother has stated." Hermione looks at me lovingly.

"How long were you two together before you were bonded?" Bernadette asks, looking for some reassurance.

My wife and I look at each other for a long time and twenty six years pass between us. From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was my mate, it took her a couple of years to realize what would ultimately pass between us, but I waited and it was worth it. So worth it. I realize this is a story we have never shared with our children. They know about the war, and how we met, but not how the two became one.

"There is much you have to understand now that you have chosen to be with your mate", I tell my daughter putting specific weight on the words.

"What do you mean Maman?"

"I think we should continue this discussion tomorrow. Aunt Luna and Uncle Harry will be here with your cousins. We can speak more in depth then. I look to Hermione for reassurance.

"Uh, Yes! I think that would be best. Perhaps we should also floo your grandparents. They will have even more knowledge on how to go about this situation."

Bernadette takes on that look again, as if she's thinking too hard about something she can only experience.

"What is it?" I ask, leaning forward and reaching for her.

"I want him to come here soon. Being apart is awful," a chuckle escapes my wife.

"Yes it is. Simply awful."

"Why don't you go ask your brothers to figure out what they want for dinner and we'll go out tonight since everyone is home," I offer to relieve my daughter's gloom.

"Alright, Mum," she huffs as she gets up with a huff and I can see that her Veela is dying to take over.

"Then after you argue with them, go floo Pierre and tell him he can come in two days," her eyes light up. "We'll be sending your bothers and Minerva with your aunt and uncle to see the Weasley's and we will meet the man who has stolen your heart."

"Oh, thank you Maman!" She rushes to hug me and Hermione fiercely, and leaves, her eyes shining, full of love and her thrall all over the place. "Hey!" she yells going down the hall. "Who wants pizza?" We hear three cheers and one little yelp of delight. Hermione pulls herself from the couch and heads toward the door, sashaying for my benefit, and I let out a low whistle. She turns around and winks at me, heading into the rowdy mess. I get up and follow her into the great room and we apparate to the restaurant.

Later that evening as I am lazily changing for bed, while Hermione gets everyone to sleep, I can't help but think of my daughter, eighteen and found her mate. I was seventeen when I met her mother. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew. Something inside of me screamed that I needed to conquer her. That I would love that girl, who was almost a woman, for the rest of eternity. But I also knew I could wait, as she didn't have any idea of who I was or what I was for that matter. Now my daughter, is ready to take on the being within, to let the two parts of her combine into one being. We weren't like my grandmother, who was born Veela, so she lived the duality her whole being. There is something that simply takes over once you let it happen. It is strange and wonderful at the same time. I smiled thinking of how my heart nearly leapt out of my chest and I suddenly felt as if I could fly upon seeing that crazy main of curly brown hair. Just as I am lost in my memory of her, Hermione walks through the bedroom door, quietly closing it. She discards her shoes, she's still wearing heels by the way, and I have no idea how she does it all day, and charms them into place. Making her way into the bathroom she washes her face and brushes her teeth the muggle way- a thing she has never given up and comes back into the room and begins to undress, unashamedly, something she has come to be comfortable with. Her clothes fly off and into the hamper and I am dumbfounded. She still looks amazing after twenty four years of seeing her naked and birthing my five children. Her bra and panties come off, matching of course, black with white polka dots, and I am still standing there slack jawed, my Veela coming forward full force as she crawls into bed. I quickly throw back the covers and join her. She lets that beautiful, curly, deep brown hair down, which she has somehow learned to tame in all our years together, and settles naturally into my arms, as they automatically encircle her creamy while skin. The smoothness of her body envelopes my being and I begin to plant small kisses all over her shoulder and neck. She is responsive, but distant, more than likely thinking about something too hard, and I begin to run my hands all over her body.

"A mate," she sighs and the word stops me dead in my pursuit of conquering her for the ten thousandth time. We are still for a moment, then she turns and looks me square in the eye and says: "When did we get so old as to have a child who has found their mate?"

"Judging from your reaction today, I take it you are not happy about Bernadette taking this step?" I sit up as I know where this is leading, and it is not to the place between her thighs.

"No! I'm happy. So happy for her. I just thought our kids would be like Gabi and not find their mate until they were in their 30's. And now I feel old. Suddenly, I could be a grandmother."

"The sexiest grandmother," I tell her sincerely.

"I'm worried about how she will react to our story," she playfully bats at me. "It is not a usual Veela meeting their mate story. She was taught about the Battle of Hogwarts and of Voldermort, but not of what happened before she was even a thought in our head. Or that we were even sure about having her or her siblings…" her hand falls to the duvet that covers her stomach. I cover my hand in hers and think about the losses we have suffered due to the hand of that evil man and the people who loved him.

"But we made it," I reassure her taking her into my arms again and holding her tight. "And all our children will be stronger for it."

"How do you think your mother will take it?"

"I think she will be happy, the end of the war means there are more and more Veelas running around without fear."

"I'm so happy I am a part of that revolution," she arranges herself to kiss me deeply, and my hands take up where they let off. Before I know it my clothes are missing and Hermione is on top of me, our bodies melting into one another with each passionate kiss. I slowly turn her over and make my way down her body to the most perfect of places and kiss her there. She gasps as I delve into her inner lips and lick her swollen clit, drawing out her moans of pleasure much to my own delight. I concentrate harder on making her come with just my tongue, and just as I think she will explode I stop. Putting my first two fingers in her amazingly wet center and my thumb to her clit I move up her body, kissing along the way until I find her lips, half agape in pleasure and kiss her. I take it slow again and the orgasm she releases into my hand is so powerful she pushes me out. She regains her composure and with a very intense stare, her brown eyes bright, the amber in the center almost glowing she growls from the depth of her being:

"Again, but you know what I want."

I silently oblige her placing myself fully between her legs and I feel myself become the Veela, as the feathers begin to come out and I see her take in the creature within me, the desire growing on her face, slightly faced with a little fear. Suddenly, she lets out a cry, and smiles wide.

"There you are..." she purrs allowing her hips to meet mine. Kissing me again.

"This time, Delecour: do your worst!"

"Mon Dieu! The way you feel never gets old, my Hermione!" I cry as I feel her from the inside in a new way and then possess her with all of my being.


	2. Chapter 2

The Big News Continued

June 2020

After our night together, in which we went three rounds- my wife wants what she wants- we fell asleep peacefully cuddled up together. The way her body fits perfectly into mine, still amazes me, and the way she feels makes me love her even deeper than I thought I ever could. We are sleeping peacefully when-

"Oi! Bloody Hell!" Ronald says as he bursts into our room, sounding just like the man, with whom he shares his namesake. We have a rule with the children: if the door is unlocked they are welcome to come and get us, if it is locked they know we are wanting our privacy. I snap awake and quickly cover up Hermione and I, she is awake now too, brown main a frizzy mess of the night before.

Ronald has left the room, closing the door. "Don't bring in the trays Bernadette!"

"Are they naked again?" Calls my daughter back to him.

"What do you think?!" He tells her!

"Mon Dieu!" Our daughter exclaims and comes hauling up the stairs and knocks on our door. "Maman, Mum, I made breakfast and was going to surprise you with it in bed, but now, since you two forgot to lock the door, you can come down and eat with all of us." My wife and I look at each other and burst into laughter. She is really Hermione's daughter, so uptight. Once, she is bonded to Pierre that will change, as it did for her mother.

"Shall we," I say offering my wife my hand and helping her out of bed.

"I can't believe I still get so sore," she blushes as she charms pajamas onto herself and makes her way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

I accio my pajamas from last night, as they were thrown across the room in the heat of passion and say a few charms to make myself look a little fresher. Hermione leaves the bathroom, looking absolutely radiant, glowing from our night and I head into use the facilities, stopping to kiss my wife, softly. She smacks my ass as I pass by her and tosses a wink over her shoulder as she makes her way to the kitchen.

I join them all after a few minutes, the kids already digging into pancakes, bacon and sausages, along with some appetizing fresh fruit. "Good morning, my angels," I tell them as I make my way around the table kissing every one of them on the head.

"Good morning, Maman!" Minerva says as she holds onto me for a moment, her light blue eyes and silvery blonde hair, are an exact mirror of my own.

"How did you sleep, mon ange?" I ask taking my seat.

"Well. Did you see that Bernadette made this breakfast? She is the best big sister." She smiles, her grin missing a few teeth.

"It is quite good," Hermione says as she swallows a bite. "I am surprised you are up so early."

"I didn't go to bed," she replies lightly, and all of her brothers perk up.

"What were you doing Bernie?" asks Harbin, at fifteen he is fiercely protective of his siblings.

"Speaking to Pierre," She does not look up and Hermione and I share a look, smiling at each other.

"You really like this guy, huh?" asks Ronald. Nudging his sister, at his left. They are only fourteen months apart and insanely close.

"He is my mate," she announces to the table.

"Mate?!" Ronald protests. "Bernie, you're only 18! You don't have to attach yourself to someone so soon!"

"I know. But I know he is it," they share a look and he goes back to eating, helping himself to another stack of pancakes. At 17 he is very tall, and somehow has dark auburn hair and stunning blue eyes. He's the captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team and we couldn't be happier. He is also, every smart and carries himself well, he is well liked, even for his Veela heritage and planning on following me into medicine. Whatever woman or man catches his attention will be very lucky. I look over to our other children. Harbin is fifteen, not quite as tall as his brother yet, with brown curls, brown eyes and extremely intelligent. He is very practiced already in the art of wandless magic; another trait he gained from his mother. The ministries in both France and England have begun courting the fifth year to apprentice while he studies at university. He is unsure what he may do, but I know he will choose wisely as he is a well-studied Ravenclaw, and spends ample time with his grandfather's both skilled in various subject within the wizarding and muggle worlds. Lowell, sits to my left, is 13, and just coming into puberty. He is already experiencing a thrall, which is very unusual for a boy his age. He is in Gryffindor house with his elder brother and has strong Veela features. He is quite beautiful for a boy and a bit of a prankster. He takes after Fred and George, his two most cherished mentors and has spent much time in the joke shop with them. His is also intelligent, but where his brothers and sister hold vast book intelligence he is able to think on his feet, and his quick wit has gained him very many friends. Lastly, there is little Minerva, our surprise of our mid-thirties, who is the spitting image of my grandmother, and named for a very astute professor of Hogwarts, with whom she already has mastered several glares, Grandma Minerva visits us often, for in her retirement, tutors our daughter privately while her brothers and sister are away.

"I don't know why you are so shocked Ronald at your sister having a mate. I was seventeen and your mother almost fifteen when I knew she was my mate. Your great grandmere knew of her mate when she was thirteen. Granted he was twenty, so they waited until she was seventeen to bond and had five children. It is very often that two Veela know about their mates as children, go on about their lives until they are ready to bond," I drink some coffee as he mulls my words around in his mind.

"If you and mom were so keen on each other so young, why did it take you so long to get married and have us?"

"There were a lot of things going on at that time. A war, for starters, and your Maman wanted me to finish school before we officially bonded," Hermione says, glancing over her paper. "Harbin, will you fetch me my glasses? They are on the counter." Harbin nods and rises to get them quickly before returning to another stack of pancakes. All of my boys are growing and it is like feeding an army when they are all home. So we have learned to cook from woman who raised her own army, Molly Weasley. I love it when Hermione wears those glasses and puts her hair up, she looks so amazingly distinguished and smart and sexy…

"Maman!" Ronald snaps me out of my gaze, when Veela's pick their mates they want nothing more than to possess them all the time, because they appear to be the most beautiful creature in the world to the Veela who hold their heart. "You look like my team mates when they see Bernie come to school!" Ronald, is beginning to experience his thrall also, and unsure of the attention. All of our children know their mother and I have sex, and it is a very important to our relationship, as I am a Veela and French and Hermione accepted all the terms of my culture without hesitation all those years ago. But understanding how and why bonding is necessary is something he is just beginning to grasp, and he is anxious to find his mate, even though he is only seventeen. As the kids begin to finish, they take their plates into the kitchen and Hermione offers to clean up, with the help of Lowell and I head into my study to floo my mother about the big news. It is a few hours later in France, and she answers quickly.

"Bonjour, my darling! What do I owe this lovely call?" she looks amazing for her sixty three years as Veela's do not age as quickly as other witches, retaining their looks longer, this radiating into their mates as well, as Veela's are bound by strong magic.

"Good morning, Maman. You look wonderful, how is Papa?" I ask trying to break the topic gently.

"He is great. We had a lovely morning with Gabrielle and Luca, they came over with breakfast. They are with Papa in the study discussing something with Gabreille's work. She and he are talking about children," Maman raises her eyebrows in a way that is both a warning and concern.

"But Luca is so old. I know that shouldn't matter. They're in love, and rightly so, but Gabrielle is the same age Hermione was when she found out we were having Minerva. I would hate for her to suffer from complications."

"We would too. But they are two highly intelligent people, and I would hate for her not to experience the amazing joy that are children. Besides I would love another baby to cuddle," she gives me a pointed look.

"Oh ho ho ho ho, no!" I tell her gesturing as such. "We are done!"

"But you two have the most beautiful babies! Oh and they get so fat!" She squeals in delight just thinking of how chubby all of our children became from months of nursing.

"Maman, the real reason why I called is because soon one of your lovely grand babies may be having babies of her own."

She immediately stops and realizes what I have just said. "Mon Dieu! You don't mean Bernadette and Pierre LeGrande-"

"Qui, and he is coming to see us tomorrow after Harry and Luna take the other children to the Weasley's. We are going to have a discussion of how and what all takes place with Veela bonding and Bernadette has asked for the personal story of how her mother and I met. She wants to know about our bonding ritual."

"I will speak to your father and will be over as soon as we pack. I think a grandmere should be there for such an event as meeting the mate of her eldest granddaughter," and with that the floo went dark. She didn't even let me answer back and that was that. I went in search of my wife who was finishing up dishes in the muggle way, and no children in sight. I put my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, placing a small kiss on her neck, I can feel her lean into me and sigh.

"Guess who is going to be here late in the afternoon?"

"You're mother and father," she says turning around and wiping her hands on a hand towel, plants a small kiss on my lips.

"I have one question for you, my most wonderful and talented wife: did you happen to say a few certain spells last night? I'm only asking as we both forgot to charm the door," I look into those bright eyes, which now have taken on a mischievous look.

"Why? You worried?" she kisses my lips again.

"No I'm already looking forward to an empty nest and the ability to do what I like with my wife, when I like, where I like," I press into her, kissing her again.

"You mean you won't miss the constant breaking of things and our children walking in at the most opportune times?"

"Well, yes, I will miss my children and I will be happy when they all have found their mates and are happy, but I also miss being able to take my wife on the kitchen counter if I so chose to," I lift her up her butt hitting the edge of the sink and she winces. "Mon cher! I did not know you meant you were that sore!" I slowly ease her off the counter to a standing position. "I didn't know I was still capable of it either!"

"Don't get so smug, Delacour!" Those bright brown eyes, shining. "You had me in some interesting positions we had not visited in a while. I'm not as flexible as I once was. I'm going to have to make a potion before everyone gets here."

"Well, if you did not scream 'More, my champion!' or 'Harder, my goddess!' you might not have this problem," I waggle my eyebrows and a deep blush forms on my wife's cheeks.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn good at what you do with that thing" she grabs my crouch, rubbing her hand over my pajamas. "I wouldn't have those outbursts." I love the feeling of my wife's hand there, reminding me of the night before. Just as I am about to kiss her again I hear:

"Ugh! You two get a room!" I whip around to see Harbin poking his head back in "Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna will be here in an hour!" He huffs off and we make our way upstairs. I stop at Minerva's room, where Bernadette is helping her to pick out clothes and finish packing. Bernadette and Minerva are extremely close for their twelve year gap, as Bernadette wanted a sister for years and was delighted to hear of Minerva being a girl when we were pregnant with her. Bernadette assures me that she will help to get Minera all packed a ready to go, as she has missed her little sister. I see Hermione resting in the door frame of Lowell's room as the young boy and Harbin are playing a game of wizard's chess. Heading to the end of the long hallway, we head into the room, lock the door and prepare to shower together, as it saves time and allows us a few moments of real intimacy with a house full of five children. I help my wife clean and wash her hair, being very gentle to her body now that I know I have caused her some distress from last night. As always she washed my hair, something I love as she has this amazing touch when massaging my scalp. We emerge from the shower and quickly go about charming our bodies and hair dry whilst calling forth clothes and dressing. I choose some comfortable, yet fitting jeans, a blue button down shirt, with three quarter sleeves and cowboy boots. I let my hair loose for the day pinning it half back at the base of my head. Hermione has chosen a cute, red "A" frame dress with a belt and bone colored flats. The cut of the dress is vintage, as most of her clothes are. This is perfect for her hour glass shape that has pronounced itself fully with each baby she produced. It has a pronounced collar and the sleeves turn up to reveal a pristine white underneath. She is the epitome of a 1950's housewife, and it makes me chuckle as she puts on her wedding ring.

"What?" she's in the mirror managing her hair, cajoling it with potions into the tame, luscious curls, she lets it flow free and luxurious.

"Nothing. You're beautiful," I kiss her temple as I make my way out of the bedroom to our children all hovering around Minerva's room, watching her practice spells. This is usually illegal, but due to our Veela heritage, there is much they must know and learn to be a part of rituals. Minerva is already a gifted little witch, with McGonagall as her private tutor. We are joined by Hermione, who then coaches Minerva more, and it becomes a game of who can cast the best spells between the older children. Bernadette and Ronald are comparing their patronuses, Bernadette's is a bear and Ronald's is a lion, when I hear the Potter's arrive. Harry and Luna accounting for all of their children.

"Aunt Hermione! Aunt Fleur!" calls James, who has just turned nineteen and graduated from Hogwarts. He bounds up the stairs knowing we are probably up here, as we often gather in one of the kid's rooms when we have random family time.

"I'm sure they'll be down in a minute!" calls Harry after him and I emerge from the room and greet the boy, who is the spitting image of his father, with unruly black hair and deep green eyes. He even wears glasses.

"Hello!" I gather him in my arms, he doesn't fit anymore really but I love getting the big hug from him.

"Aunt Fleur! I'm so glad to see you! And Aunt Hermione and Ron and Bernie and Harbin and Lowell and Minnie!" He hugs each one of them as he says their names. He is a loving boy and I think he may go into care of magical creatures or pediatrics at St. Mungos, for he has a healer's touch.

"How goes it my boy?" I ask him.

"I have been invited to study at Oxford for the beginnings of my medical degree. I will be there and at St. Mungos' for Wizarding Health Care. I've decided to be a pediatrician." He smiles widely and I ruffle his hair.

"Wonderful!" Hermione claims. "Even though I was hoping you would follow your father into the Ministry."

"Nah! I think that will be Lily," he assures his aunt and we all begin to follow the two of them downstairs. I see Harry and Luna, both have just turned forty and have aged very well. There is a nice wave of gray making its way into Harry's hair, via his temples and Luna has the most wonderful laugh lines I have ever seen beginning to become pronounced. There are hugs and love all around. Lily, is now sixteen and plays Quidditch with her cousin Ronald for the Gryffindor team and the very image of her late grandmother, for whom she is named. And little Severus, is just eight and looks so much like Luna's late father. He is super sweet and has a little crush on Minerva.

We chat about the children and life, making our way into my study, as I have a book Harry may find useful in his Auror escapades; and Harry asks me if Hermione and I have been all over each other lately, as Hermione and I are both aglow from the proceeding so the night before.

"Harry, you know us better than anyone else, of course we have been!" I tell him with a twinkle in my eye. "Is something going wrong between you and Luna?"

"Well…We've hit a bit of a rough patch in the bedroom," he says with his usual Harry look of embarrassment. "I mean we are still having sex pretty regularly, but lately, neither one of us have… you know…"

"Orgasm…?" I attempt to fill in what he is having trouble saying. He nods, turning red and I laugh. "Harry, its sex. It's the one thing the two of you share as a married couple should. Try spicing it up. You still find her attractive don't you?"

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful soul in the world."

"Then show her that. Let the kids spend a few extra days at the Burrow or with Fred and George, and go someplace romantic, just the two of you. Rediscover her, take a long bath together, romance her."

"That's god advice. We haven't had a weekend away, just us in years," I can see the wheels in his head turning of all the stuff they could do. A slow smiles creeps onto his face.

"There's my Harry! Being parents is hard, mon ami. You have to take time to nourish your relationship. You'll have an empty house sooner than Hermione and I, and what will you do when it's just the two of you?"

"You are one smart Veela. And that French way of romance has helped me out a time or two," he throws an arm around me, like one of my sons would do to their sisters.

"Harry Potter! I was the one who had to tell you to just go for it when Luna was giving you all the signals to have sex in the first place!" he smiles, a twinkle in his eye as the memory resurfaces.

"Harry? Fleur? Lunch is ready!" Luna calls from the kitchen. We leave my study and he makes his way over to his wife and kisses her, garnering sneers and groans from his children. They chuckle, and Luna quietly says something about how he hasn't kissed her like that in a while. We are sit down to lunch as a proper family should and I love looking at all these people. Even though Harry and I are not related by blood, he is the closest thing to a brother I have ever known. Luna is also like another sister to Hermione and I. My wife sits to my right, and I feel her hand go to my knee as we all laugh and talk about the future approaching the elder of our children. After desert, Harry and Luna begin to gather our children, when Bernadette hangs back. We explain that we and Bernadette are hanging back for a day and will be there the day after tomorrow as we are expecting a special guest who will be joining us at the Weasley's in two days' time. Harry was intrigued, and I said Ronald would explain when they got there. They left flying in a carriage carried by threstrals. We cleaned up from lunch and Bernadette went to make up the guest bedroom for her grandparents.

"What were you and Harry speaking of, love?" Hermione asked.

"He wanted to read a book of mine on psychological breaks in witches from Azkaban and then asked if you and I were still having good sex," I said as I dried the dishes she handed to me. Looking at the smirk on her face, I smiled.

"What did you tell him?" she asked looking at me pointedly.

"That we were. It's obvious with the way we are glowing, which is a side effect of the Veela, which you know. He and Luna are having some issues. So I gave him advice on that too."

"Oh," she looks at the dishes. "What was going on between them?"

"They had fallen into a rut and neither of them were getting complete satisfaction out their love making."

"I'm so happy I have never had to experience that," I kiss her quickly in thanks. I hear a pop as my parents have arrived, and my mother is always made sure we know they have arrived. There are more hugs and laughter as my parents comment on how great we look, my mother knows what we have been up to, and Bernadette makes her way into the great room. My mother speaks of how she has finally filled out in all the right places, causing Bernadette to blush. My father hugs her tightly, as he knows he's losing another little girl to her mate. He is such a soft soul, my Maman is very lucky to have met him. We make our way into my study again. Settling ourselves, I call forth refreshments as we talk about Bernadette finishing school.

"So, ma petite fille," my mother begins, in an air exactly like my grandmother. "How is your mate? Have you two officially bonded?"

"Appoline! Mon Coeur, you cannot question the girl so!" My father gently chastises. "Besides, you can see the look on her face says it all: they are waiting."

"I can tell she is not pregnant. Not yet at least," the glint appears in my mother's eye as she is going to ask Bernadette some very serious questions. "You understand what mating with a full blood Veela means, non?" My daughter nods. "You will most likely be with child the minute it is over. Are you ready for that? You have only just finished school and are within reach of whatever future you choose."

"Grandmere, there are spells to ward off pregnancy. Many Veela's have used them to keep the size of their families at bay. You and Grandpapa only have Maman and Aunt Gabrielle, so they must work," the bit of my personality that lives within my daughter manifests as she challenges he challenge.

"You are correct. But with a pure blood Veela male and a Veela female of any amount, even spells do not mean a pregnancy will be prevented."

"Then we will wait. Simple as that," Bernadette speaks words she knows will not last long.

"We'll see about that. How is he as a kisser? Do you want the Veela to come forward in just those kisses?" Bernadette nods. "That is what I thought! She will be bonded and pregnant in no time, my daughters!" A smug look on her face.

"How long were you and mum together before you bonded?" She asks us, expecting an answer.

"Shall we get to the story of us," Hermione declares. "It was a long road for us to finally bond, and very worth it. Every second." I smile at her lovingly.

"Yes, girls," my father inquires. "I am also intrigued by this story, as I was only ever given second hand details."

"Alright," I sigh. "Shall I begin at the beginning?" My daughter and father nod in agreement.

xxxxxx

It was my last year at Beauxbatons and I was asked to go overseas to the dreary country of Scotland accompanied by my fellow students and sister, who was a first year, to compete in the Triwizarding Tournament. I was loath to go, as I wanted to finish my last year and head off to university. But Madam Maxine pleaded me with to consider since I was the best performing student and my parents wanted me to attempt to bond further with my Beauxbatons sisters. So here I was on this carriage, running over my entrance in my head as we came gently down in front of an old castle.

I have to admit, it was beautiful in its design and quite serene, like many of the old castles in my beloved France. Stepping out of the carriage I was loathed to see we were not greeted by any students or even faculty, but a man who was obviously a half giant, just like our Madame Maxine. He was kind in his greeting, telling us that we were being waited on in the great hall of the castle. Now I was eager, as I wanted to see more of this magnificent place. Leaving the carriage we followed the man into the castle and stood just outside of the great hall. When the doors opened I remembered my footing and gestures and to be as alluring as possible when we finished. I was not going to have a problem with this, for as soon as I entered the hall, there were immediate jaw drops and whistles, as my thrall went all over the place.

I gathered myself to stand tall as we were introduced to the school and there were cheers, as I quietly scanned the room, seeing the Bulgarians, including Viktor Krum, who I had met one other time at a party for his Quidditch team my father was throwing, and then caught the eye of Harry Potter. I knew who he was by his scar. But it was what happened when I looked across the table at the girl who was sharing a look with him.

My heart felt as if it was going to beat out of my chest and I could feel the being within attempt to rush forward and take over. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, with Amber speaks, I have ever seen and this mess of brown curls, and a sidelong grin as our eyes met. I broke formation, there were gasps from the other girls, as something inside of me propelled me over to where she sat.

"Bonjour!" I say reaching for her hand. She is as shocked as I am by my boldness. "My name is Fleur Delacour. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," inwardly I cringed at how awful the English coming from my mouth had to sound, as I had only practiced with my fellow classmates. The girl just stared at me with a look of shock on her face. Harry Potter smirked and said:

"'Mione, aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, it is lovely to meet you as well," she replied back with a smile on her face and I could tell this girl did not have something like this happen often. Hermione. Her name was like music to my ears. Her voice was the beautiful melody I have ever heard in my entire being. I could not take my eyes off of her.

"Hermione Granger. What a lovely name for a lovely girl," she blushed and I could tell she did not get compliments often. I went with my fellow classmates over to the Ravenclaw table and ate dinner. The entire time I stole glances at the girl who had stolen my heart.

I was sure in the depths of my being, with the Veela crying out to go and sit next to the girl and occupy all her time, that Hermione Granger was my mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I am so thrilled with you all taking to my story!**

**To answer a few questions: Fleur does not exactly grow a penis and in several more chapters we'll find out how all that works!**

**It is my first fanfic and first narrative writing. I'm a playwright by trade and am attempting to broaden my horizon as a writer to complete my first book work. SO any and all criticism is welcome, as long as it is constructive!**

**So without further adieu: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Discovering Her

October, 1994

The days passed with classes, as I was beginning study for my N.E.W.T.S., there is a lot of pressure on me from my family to do well, as Papa holds a lot of clout in the ministry in France. But it is something I am not unused to as both of my parents are very highly regarded witches in the community and my grandmere Jacqueline Delacour, is the head of the Veela in France. But my mind struggles with my studies as I cannot help but think of that beautiful creature who is gracing the halls of Hogwarts and have spoken to her a few times as I have made friends with my fellow champion, Harry Potter. The boy is quite kind, and he assures me that although, Hermione is a tough egg to crack, she is one of the best friends he has ever had. Still sitting at the Ravenclaw table I make quick friends with Cho Chan, who is dating fellow competitor Cederic Diggory, who is also very kind for a Gryffindor, who tells me all about the brunette goddess who has taken over my world. I learn she is an only child, highly intelligent for a muggle born witch, and several of the Ravenclaws do not understand why she was not placed in their house. She is the heroine of the "Golden Trio" as Harry, Ron and she are referred to, and has a streak of bravery and cunning in her so strong she must have a Gryffindor's heart with a Ravenclaw's mind. Harry and I meet just before lunch to talk for a moment about the upcoming champions who will be announced. We receive many stares, one from Ronald Weasley, who is greatly affected by my thrall, and can hardly say a word in my presence.

"Why do you want to know so much about 'Mione?" He asks and his scar peeks at me from under his unruly hair.

"It is difficult to explain. But I must get to know her," I attempt to withhold the truth from my new friend a bit.

"If you really want to get to know Hermione, I would begin by finding her in the library," and with that he heads into the Great Hall. I take his advice, grabbing a few sandwiches and a few other things and make a direct route to the library. I search the many floors and every nook, when I find her in a very secluded spot next to a large window, the sun catching her brown curls and hinting them with gold, almost giving her an angelic look. I realize I'm staring and she does too, she looks up at me with a blush.

"Hello, Hermione," I say smiling broadly at her. She smiles back, wide to a perfect set of teeth and her eyes shine, my breathe hitching in my throat.

"I brought some lunch as you were not in the Great Hall. Harry said you would be here," I show her the food.

"That was kind of you," she says in thanks. "I didn't realize it was lunch already."

"Of course!" I sit down across from her and begin to hand out the food. I have chosen fair more native to my home in France, which I miss terribly.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure?" she asks as she digs into the sandwich, draining a flask of cucumber and mint water, one of my favorite drinks. "This is delicious!"

"Merci," I begin to nibble lightly on my own food while watching her. "I just wanted to get to know my new friend. I would like to become better acquainted with you, as you are the brightest witch of the school and are not affected by my thrall."

"That would be lovely, as I do not have many friends myself. Mainly Harry and Ron, sometimes Ginny," the witch looked sad for a moment. "From what I hear you are the top performing student of Beauxbatons."

"Qui, but my stature and heritage, being a Veela, have kept me from making many friends. I often am ridiculed and accused of being a teacher's pet because of my thrall."

She takes my hand in a gesture of understanding "I am nowhere near as beautiful as you, but I know what it's like to do what is right and not easy." My heart leaps to my throat and I cannot believe she is touching me in this manner. I take another bite to keep from drooling all over her.

"You are quite a beauty," I assure her gulping hard, something very unlike my Veela nature. "Whoever you choose to hold your heart will be very lucky indeed." She blushes again, and I begin to wonder if she blushes all over.

"Thank you, Fleur." We eat in quiet silence for a moment before I broach my next question.

"Hermione, do you think you could help me with something?" I ask timidly, as I do not want her to think anything other than her friendship is what I want, but I am desperate to be close to her. She looks at me with a look of concern. "Do you think you could help me with my English?" Her smile returns nodding sweetly.

"It would be my pleasure."

"I am not without something to offer: I know very much about wandless magic. My grandmere is one of the greatest Veela witches of the age and is very practiced in the realm of this art. She does not use a wand unless she has to. I have heard you are beginning to practice it before the Dark Lord makes a return. There are some things I know that I could show you."

"Wow. I would love that! But I don't know how safe it would be to practice here in the castle. I am old enough to go to Hogsmead now and there are rooms we could use in The Three Broomsticks." I smile thinking of getting to be alone with Hermione, even if just for an afternoon.

"So it's a date?" I ask her, there is a hopefulness in my voice.

She giggles, it's like a symphony to my ears. "Yes, a date!" We look at each other for a while sharing a smile and then she looks at her watch. "Well! I have to go, I have potions." She gathers her things and with a hand on my shoulder, she looks me dead in the eye and says "Good luck tonight!" With a whip of her robe she is gone and I am wishing I had a bib, because the whiff of her hair and being that close to her has turned me into the drooling fool, I am so unfortunate to experience almost every day. I leave the library quickly and head to my own class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, proceeding to not pay attention and draw little hearts with our initials within it, daydreaming of what it would be like for her to touch me again. The rest of my afternoon passes quickly and after a long dinner where I watch Hermione converse with Harry and Ron over something, in which Harry looks up at me and smiles wide and Ron nearly chokes on his food, I take it she has shared what we discussed this afternoon.

When my name is called, I am not surprised and decide to write to my mere and grandmere about my situation with knowing Hermione is my mate and the dangers of the tournament. When Harry's name is called I make a mental note to help him as much as I can in the tournament. He has been nothing but kind to me and they will be watching him close as he has illegally been chosen as champion. I must write Papa about this to see if he can find anything out from afar. Viktor eyes me up and down, as he has wanted to be involved with our family since the party thrown this summer. It's the thrall and the idea of being able to be a famous Qudditch player, who retires into a family with money. His agent has already discussed with Papa, who plainly told him I am not for sale.

I am making my way to the carriage when a hand finds it's to my arm and I turn around to look down seeing those brown eyes looking up at me. There is worry in them and she peers into mine before she says "Fleur, don't let him get hurt. I will do everything I can, but don't let him get hurt. I will give you all the English lessons you want for the rest of your life and even care for your first born, as long as he, and you, for that matter, stay safe," her eyes are filling with tears and I want nothing than to gather her up in my arms and make her feel better with love and kisses. But I don't want to scare her further, so I simply take her hand and move some of that unruly hair form her face; looking into her eyes I reassure her, "I will do everything I can to make sure he comes to no harm, while using my Veela to keep me safe." She stares back at me and a smile comes to her face.

"Oh, thank you!" She throws herself into my arms, wrapping her tightly around me. I return the hug and take in her scent without her knowing. It sends me over the edge, and I want to kiss her so badly. She pulls back and races away, and I'm left wishing she was still in my arms. I hurry into the carriage, hastily get ready for bed and write my letters. I tell my mere and grandmere of my new found love and my father to investigate Harry being in the tournament. I send them off with my owl, Azure, and get into bed. There is a knock on my door. I know that it is Gabrielle, we haven't been able to talk since I was chosen. She comes and crawls into my bed, something she has done since she was very little and we have a short talk, I allay her fears as we fall asleep.

That morning I am assaulted with a howler at the breakfast table from my mother. As I open it, it begins to screech at me in very plain English for the benefit of everyone to hear:

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour! How could you find your mate over a month ago and not write at the very moment. There is so much we must do now! We will be at the first task! No if's, and's or but's about it!" With that is dissipated along with any dignity I may still have had. Everyone was looking at me as I slinked out of the Great Hall with Gabrielle giggling in delight and rushed out followed by Harry, which gained us a number of murmurs and hoots. He caught up with me outside of the castle.

"Fleur! Wait!" He caught up to me quickly, still several inches shorter than me he looked up at me quickly. "She's your mate isn't she?" I nodded nearly mortified over my mother's actions. He smiled widely. "She told me what she asked of you. I look forward to working with you this year. Any help will be appreciated. And in return I will help her realize her feelings. She has some for you too, you know?" His green eyes show mischief.

Snapping my head up quickly I look into those eyes. "You're sure, mon ami?"

"Oh, yeah! She's in love with you! Even though she is not sure of her feelings. All she talks about is this Saturday and how the two of you are going to hang out at Hogsmead and we can't come," he is the giver of the greatest news and I throw my arms around him again as all of Hogwarts seems to come streaming out of the doors on their way to do God knows what, and are cat calling towards me and the boy. The Weasley boys are most impressed, the twins clapping Harry on the back and shooting me a knowing look.

"She's a bit old for ya, isn't she Harry?" one of them waggles his eyebrows and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yeah and she's got about four inches on you too!" The other one drags Harry off who shrugs and I can't help but roll my eyes as I come face to face with Viktor Krum, the tall, hulking Bulgarian bores down on me.

"He is no good for you!" He growls and storms off. With my morning sufficiently ruined, I stalk of to join the other seventh years in care of magical creatures with Hagrid.

XXXXXXX

The first task came and went. I won the competition easily, as my Veela heritage has allowed us to raise dragons for some time, so there is a sort of understanding, which lead me to taming the beast with only a few scrapes in which she let me go into her nest and gather my egg within fifteen minutes of stepping into the arena. There were many cheers, several from the Gryffindor house where they chanted for "Harry's Girl!" much to the chagrin of my parents and grandmere, and the bristling of Viktor's friends, I shrugged it off as I walked back into the champion's tent, where Hermione was waiting. She threw her arms around me.

"I'm so glad you are ok!" And we watch as Harry was makes his way out, Hermione pressing a kiss to his cheek as he arrives onto the field. I am so happy to have made friends who genuinely care about each other. Over the past month, Hermione and I have met and have traded lessons. I am more in love with her than ever thought possible. She was gracious in helping me with my essays too and I am grasping English syntax better than I ever thought. She did ask me much of my Veela heritage and I answered many questions as she is my mate so it is allowed. However, other than a few hugs and pats on hands, she only considers me her best friend, since she hasn't had many in her lifetime. Let alone many girls, and I am satisfied in this relationship, as she is opening herself up to me more more and I to her; discovering new and wonderful things about myself.

Suddenly, I am taken into the arms of my Papa, who holds me tightly, my mere and grandmere also hugging me tightly, with my grandmere speaking into my ear in the ancient tongue of the Veela, that my mate is very pretty. This makes me blush, and Hermione gives us some space, while she waits for Harry. They all look at her as we retreat to my quarters of the tent.

Fussing over me my mother speaks French, making sure I am not actually hurt. I assure her I am not hurt and taking the golden egg form me she asks simply: "So that is her?" I nod, blushing slightly.

"And she does not know yet?" That was Papa, who was more inclined to treat this mater gently. I shake my head, a sigh escaping my lips and I look to where her silhouette can be seen.

"Well we must change this," Grandmere starts. "You must tell her how you feel. If your young friend is right, she should accept these terms and learn to accept her feelings."

"It's not that easy," I begin wearily. "She is muggle born and raised. And from what I gather her parents are rather conservative. I do not know how they will take to me being not only female, but a magical creature."

"Oh, stop this melancholy!" my grandmere snaps. "You are a Delacour! Your name is older than half the families at this tournament. You are a brave lioness so go in there and take your mate!" And she left with a huff.

"We do love you darling," my mother says, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"See you at dinner," my father follows her out also kissing me on the forehead.

XXXXXX

After my family had departed and I was able to relax as the winner of the first task I set about deciding how I will broach the subject to Hermione about being my mate. There is a soft knock on my door and Madame Maxine enters saying I have a visitor. Confused I go out in to the common area where I am greeted by none other than Viktor. The Bulgarian looks nervous as his arm has been slung in a cast due to his ignorance and bull headed nature towards his dragon.

"Viktor, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I attempt to be polite and not smug.

"Fleur," he begins, swallowing nervously. "Would you be so kind to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" I am floored. Doesn't he already think I am dating Harry? It's all over the tabloids that there is a sick love triangle between Harry and I and Hermione. "I know that you and Harry are supposedly together, but I am asking for one chance to show you how I am not just a stupid athlete." I think it over and this could be a way to get Hermione to go with Harry as Cho Chan and Cederic are closer than ever and he is lovesick for her.

"Sure." He smiles so widely I could swear he had several rows of teeth. He goes to hug me and I stop him. "I will only go with you on account of you asking me so kindly, but- and this is a big but- only as your friend."

"I'll take it!" He smiles again and takes off quickly. I must owl Harry! I write him quickly hoping it is not too late and he will respond. I tell him of my plan to go with Viktor and he should ask Hermione, on account they are friends and she has sulked about not being asked. Somehow I should have known this was her wanting me to ask her, but I was too caught up in my own ideas about how to break the news that she is my mate. Harry responds immediately and sets about asking Hermione. He says he is going to say it is a double date: we will sit together for dinner and hang out afterwards. This delights me as it means I will get to spend the evening with Hermione.

That morning I am approached by the beautiful girl, given a great big hug and asked, "Can we get ready together? I have never been to one of these things and I want to look my best for Harry, as he is a champion."

I cannot contain my delight at this request and hug the love of my life "Of course, mon ami!"

"Oh, what a relief! I have no idea of what to wear or do with my hair!"

"We can take a break from lessons for our next Hogsmead trip and get you a dress."

"That would be amazing! Oh Fleur, you are the best friend I have ever had!" She throws her arms around me again and I nearly faint from her smell and the feel of her in my arms.

"It's a date then." I assure her and head off to class.

XXXXXX

The night of the dance approached and the boys waited for us outside of the carriage. I have to admit I had a rough time keeping my hands to myself as I helped her into her dress and put her hair up in a beautiful French twist with some curly tendrils falling into place. Her red dress fit her perfectly, hugging the curves that had just begun to appear and I went slack jawed when she appeared from my bathroom dressed, needing help with her zipper. I was more than happy to oblige and I took in the sight of her back and neck, taking my breathe right along with it. When I realized how low the zipper was down her back I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. The thought of her bare back again my chest and the ability to run my fingers along her body. Somehow I managed to zip her up just in time for the boys to come calling. They looked handsome, Viktor in all black, which complemented my silver nicely, and Harry, knowing the color of Hermmione's dress, wore a tux with a red vest to match. We took a few photos to commemorate the occasion, and off we went to the Great Hall.

"Just in time!" McConagal greeted us and had us line up with the Cederic and Cho, who looked stunning in Ravenclaw blue. We were the last to promenade into the Great Hall, decorated beautifully for the holidays and the ceiling was open to reveal the beauty of the night sky and I missed my home in France. We were lead to a table especially for the champions and I made sure to sit next to Hermione, so we could chat. Over a wonderful dinner, we spoke and giggled as all the other students were looking at us, and I was allowed to see another side of Hermione I hadn't seen: she was completely relaxed, and her talk and laugh were carefree, with me lapping up every moment. Viktor appeared to be annoyed until it was time to dance. Alone on the dance floor, we practiced the dance we had been practicing for the past week. Never breaking eye contact, he kept studying me, as I would steal glances to Harry and Hermione, who were talking to each other and giggling at the fun they were having.

After a few dances, in which I saw a shy Ron steal a first kiss from Lavender Brown, to which they were promptly separated by Professor Snape. Viktor asked if we could make our way outside. I agreed, although hesitant, and followed him to just outside the castle. He began to pace and then he stopped right in front of me.

"Fleur, I don't' know how to say this, except I thought that you would understand, seeing as how your mate is a girl-"

"How do you know!" I am surprised by his admission.

"I am a Bulgarian! We have certain magical ties to creatures just like you French and the Veelas! I am not blind! And I did not ask you to come with me to woo you! I brought you here to tell you something in confidence!" He goes back to pacing muttering to himself in Bulgarian.

"Viktor, will you just spit it out?" I plead with him.

"I'm gay!" he stands still as he realizes the words he has spoken are louder than he intended.

"Oh!" I don't know how to respond, but I hold his gaze for a moment. "I'm so happy for you!" I rush to embrace him and plant kisses on both his cheeks.

"So will you help me get the guy?" He holds me by the shoulders, his deep coal gray eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Of course! Who is he?"

"Bill Weasley," I balk at the name of the older Weasley, who has been working at Gringots bank for the better part of the year and did not strike me as gay.

"He was at the first task, wasn't he?" I ask, he nods and I see the boy who is still there wanting to be loved.

"Yes and he is so rugged and manly," he nearly swoons over the thought of seeing him again. "He's coming to Christmas, as the champions have been asked to stay here."

"That's right! Then we will have to devise a plan to get your guy under the mistle toe!"

"Oh, Fleur! I could kiss you right this minute! But I won't, as I know who you are wanting to save your lips for!" He hugs me tightly in thanks. We languish in the hug when Harry and Hermione find us in a tight embrace. Hermione looks miffed and Harry just shrugs.

"Are you two ok? We noticed you were gone. Obviously, it was to come have a snog!" Hermione snorts.

"Not at all!" Viktor steps even further away. "We were just talking about something in private-"

"Oh!" She is very irritated. "So you were discussing the second task and not sharing it with Harry!" Looking pointedly at me, as if to accuse me of treason; and with that she turned on her heel, taking Harry by the hand and huffed her way back into the dance.

"Great! Now she is mad at me!" I am beside myself as I do not want to ruin our friendship.

"If you'll help me get my man, I will do all that I can to help you win that Lioness over!" Viktor assures, throwing an arm around me, we head back into the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go!**

**Why yes I did make Viktor gay and in love with Bill Weasley. This will be important further into the story.**

**Again, I am so pleased with the reviews and have given you what you have asked for!**

**Let me know what you think! There is one more chapter before we head back into 2020. But do not fret my friends! We will not dwell there too long!**

Chapter 4

So Then Something Happened…

I was able to smooth things over with Hermione at the dance and told her she would be seeing many events happen she would not expect over the coming weeks. All of Hogwarts was asked to stay for the Christmas holiday and I was excited to have many days alone with Hermione and no other distractions. We went shopping together for Christmas, along with Harry, Luna, Ron and Lavender, who were very much so in love, constantly stealing kisses and making us all queasy. I was extremely jealous as I wanted to be doing that with Hermione. I was able to keep her arm linked in mine as we roamed around Hogsmead looking at the various shops and took every opportunity to touch her in some way. She did not escape my advances and stayed close as we picked out gifts for our families. She told me more about her life, with her two dentist parents, her few cousins and being private tutored her entire life, as she had an affinity for learning from a young age. I was smitten, and anyone looking at the two of us would have thought we were a couple. I noticed Harry giving us sideways glances and smiling at me. He knew, in time she would discover her feelings that were growing within. We ate lunch at the Three Broomsticks. I smiled when thinking about the room upstairs in which we had practiced magic, not two weeks before. She was growing amazingly strong in the ways of wandless magic and I was speaking English like a proper royal.

Christmas Eve arrived, as did all the families possible to Hogwarts. A separate wing of the castle which was not used often was opened up so the parents could stay in the same place as their children. Meeting Hermione's parents Elizabeth and Jonathan Granger, was a delight. They were very kind and brought presents for Harry, Ron, Luna and I as thanks for taking such good care of their daughter. My parents met hers and the two families got along famously, deciding to take us to Diagon Alley the day after Christmas for Boxing Day. My mere, wondering about how we were progressing as a couple, sat me down in my room, within the carriage.

"So have you told her, mon cher?"

"Told her what?"

"How you feel, that she is your mate."

"No."

"Mon Dieu! Fleur Isabelle Delacour what am I to do with you!? What are you so afraid of?! She is very smitten with you! Anyone looking at her knows she has a crush! Why Elizabeth and I were talking about it today!"

"Maman!" I am in shock at my mother's forward gesture. "They are not wizards!"

"Elizabeth and Jonathan are very forward thinkers. They are also very astute parents, ma belle. They know their daughter backwards and forwards and know she is in love. Elizabeth assured me if you opened up to Hermione, she would accept the offer to be your mate."

"Oh."

"My darling girl!" and she grabs me up in her arms. "You must tell her soon, of how you feel. You will die of a broken heart if you don't."

"But when?"

"How about at the New Year's Eve Party that is only for fourth years and up. You could seal the evening with the kiss I know you have been wanting."

"Maman!"

"It's ok, mon cher! I was once young too, and wanted nothing more than to have you father kiss me! Unfortunately for us, he did, and we didn't stop. We were boned before we married. That is why you were born only a few months after our official wedding. One night with me was all it took-"

"I get the picture, Maman!" I cried trying desperately to get her to be quit speaking of hers and my father's love life, which I knew they still had. She still had this dreamy look in her eyes when there was a soft knock on my door. Papa poked his head in.

"You two doing alright?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Qui," she says almost huskily and I make a face. "We were just talking about how Fleur came to be."

"I don't think we came up for air the entire weekend, mon tresor. And who would have wanted to. You are the greatest beauty I have ever seen," and with those words he had my mother in his arms, murmuring things only two people that in love should hear. With a huff I stormed out of my room praying they cleaned up after themselves when I walked into Viktor.

"Fleur! I was just coming to see you. Can we talk in your room?"

"I wouldn't do that right now," as my mother's voice could be heard yelling a silencing spell in complete ecstasy.

"What was that?"

"My parents," I tell him flatly. It takes him a moment to realize what is going on and he turns bright red.

"How about a walk then? I have so much to tell you!"

"Of course!" I grab my cloak, which thankfully is not in the room as we head out of the carriage. It isn't until we are several yards away he begins to speak.

"I have been able to spend time with Bill!"

"That is wonderful, mon ami!"

"He has agreed to be my date to the New Year's Eve party. I think there I will tell him of my feelings as I'm sure he has an idea. We were able to just stay up the other night talking. His family is very nice and they are all Quidditch fans. He likes boys too," he blushes again.

"I am so happy for you Viktor!" I hug him and plant two kisses on his cheeks.

"Have you told Hermione of your feelings? I saw you leave with your families for Boxing Day."

"No. But I am asking her to be my date to the New Year's Eve party tonight at dinner. My family has requested to sit with hers."

"Good! We can all go as a group again, so no one feels left out. I think Neville wants to take Ginny Weasley."

"I thought the party was only for Fourth years and up?"

"If the Wesley's give Ginny permission, she can attend."

"I hope she does. She and Neville would be so cute together." We walk back to the carriage arm in arm discussing what we are going to wear to the party only in a few days. When we return I go back to my room where I hear Madam Maxine's voice coming from my door, which has been left open a crack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, why do I have the distinct feeling I have seen this before?"

"Madam Maxine! We were just finishing up! We are married and have the right!"

"Mr. Delacour, as much as I know you do, I don't want this type of behavior modeled for my girls! So, if you will be so kind as to clean yourself up and head to the Great Hall for dinner, I would be most gracious." She leaves my room, giving me a wink as she catches my horrified eyes. "I found them making you in the exact same manner almost eighteen years ago." I slap my hand to my forehead as I hear my parents shuffling around, laughing at how their bonding went something like this on my mother's last weekend at Beauxbatons. My face flushed, I was conceived at my school?! I nearly fainted so I just leaned on the wall for support. After a few charms were applied my mother appeared looking absolutely radiant in her long wool skirt, cashmere sweater and riding boots. Her eyes were bright as she was followed by my father fixing his dark hair with his hand a stupid grin on his face. There was no doubt in my mind that they had done the deed. My mother catches my eye and places a kiss on my cheek while heading to gather her cloak to make it to dinner at the Great Hall followed by my father who threw his arm around me and said close to my ear

"We cleaned up well, but you might want to give it some room to breathe, non?" I was mortified as I followed my parents, who were like two teenagers to the Great Hall. Once inside I spotted Hermione and drug my parents over to the Gryffindor table, where Gabrielle met us, as she had been hanging out with some fellow Ravenclaws.

"Did mom and dad?" she asked eyes wide knowing exactly what she was seeing.

"Yeah, in my bed."

"I'm really sorry."

"I may sleep with you tonight."

"That's fine by me," she patted my back as we took our seats. Dinner was fantastic as our families conversed about all kinds of things educating each other. It was amazing for my father, for he was the head of the Muggle Studies department in the French Ministry. As the dinner was winding down, I asked Hermione if she would accompany me outside to speak about something. She agreed without hesitation and we left, our parent's eyes on us hopeful as we made our way outside of the castle and to the sat on the steps.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked looking at me almost lovingly.

"Well, I would like for you to be my date to the New Year's Eve dance," I said without quite looking at her. She pulled my face to meet hers. Looking deeply into my eyes, a smile spread across her face.

"I would love to," and she dove into my arms for one of the biggest hugs I have ever had. "I have had a crush on you Fleur."

"Really, mon amor?" she nestled into my chest as we looked up at the stars.

"Yes, ever since our first lesson at the Three Broomsticks. You are an amazing witch, Fleur Delacour. You are beautiful and kind too, and I am lucky that you asked me."

"Non, my amor," I tell her, lifting her chin up to look at me. "I am the lucky one."

"Oh, Fleur!" She bravely, just like the Gryffindor she is, presses her lips to mine. The kiss is soft and sweet, and I melt. The Veela in me attempts to charge forward, but I suppress it so that I can keep the pure innocence of this moment. We stayed in this embrace of looking into each other's eyes for a few moments. "We should go back," she began. "They are probably worried about us."

"You are right, mon amor," I get up, taking her hand we go back to the Great Hall. Our fingers only slightly mingle as we enter. My mother looks to us, jumps up immediately, rushing over to me and throwing her arms around the two of us.

"I knew it had begun!"

"What had begun Apolline?" Hermione's mother was right on my own mother's tail.

"The bonding has begun!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jonathan, looking a little concerned.

"I'm so glad!" My papa was saying from behind everyone. "When your mother let out a little squeal and grabbed her heart and stomach I thought I had gotten her pregnant this afternoon!" Everyone stared at him, including the Weasley's who all began turning various shades of red.

"Maybe we should all go someplace where we can speak more privately?" Dumbledore's voice broke up the group. The parents all agreed and within moments we found ourselves in the privacy of his office, Madame Maxine joining us.

"So what is this 'bonding'?" Jonathan asks again.

"Bonding is when a Veela and their chosen mate seal themselves together for all eternity. Veela magic is very strong, and will bind a Veela to their mate not just emotionally, but body and soul and for Hermione, she will grow as a witch. Her powers will become magnamous, protecting her and the people she loves, whether or not they are witches or wizards," my mother explains as plainly as she can, for Veela bonding is actually far more complicated than she is making it out to be.

"Wait!" Jonathan interrupts before she can go more in depth. "Are you saying that Hermione is Fleur's mate? What exactly does that mean?"

"Hermione is the person my heart has chosen to be my mate for the rest of eternity. If she accepts me, and we bond, then our souls will never be parted," I say quietly, but with great confidence.

"But you're only seventeen," Elizabeth begins, putting an arm around Hermione. "Hermione is only fifteen, I'm not sure I want her to choose one person to spend the rest of her life with yet."

"But I think I love her," came at just above a whisper from Hermione. She locked eyes with me and I could swear I could hear her heart cry out for my own.

"Hermione Jean Granger!" Jonathan was quick to place a hand on his daughters lap, taking her hands in his. "You are only fifteen. You cannot know who you are going to spend the rest of your life with."

"Mr. Granger, I assure you that in the wizarding world, many bonds that are formed through magic happen very young. Many of the pureblood families were married as soon as they left school, and many of the families you see formed here today came about during the first war. Molly and Arthur Weasley were married on these grounds days after graduation, their first son, Charlie was born less than a year later. If Hermione chooses to accept this offer, she will live a very happy and fulfilled life. The Veela are fierce creatures when it comes to the ones they choose as their mates."

"I would make sure no harm came to her," I looked Mr. Granger in the eye. "I would never let anything happen to her. I will wait for her as long as she wants. But she kissed me," Hermione's eyes flew up and bore into me, but I did not dare take my eyes off of Mr. Granger. "Once a kiss has been shared between a Veela and their mate, the bonding process has already begun."

Hermione's parents were slack jawed, looking at each other at first and then at Hermione, who now held my eyes, her beautiful brown orbs boring into mine. She was telling me that she was mad I had said anything. All I told her back was how much I loved her and that all of it would fall into place in its own time. "I did," she admits looking from one parent to the other. "And it was amazing. Something happened inside of me that I have never felt before, like I was whole." The Grangers had their own silent conversation over her head for a few minutes, while my own mother spoke soothing words into my ear, my father holding me tight.

"Is this what you want Hermione?" Elizabeth looks her daughter in the eye and Hermione, head held high like any Gryffindor should, slowly nods, gets up and walks over to me where she offers me her hand. I look up at her, taking it, she leads me to stand up and face her. I am a head taller than she, but she holds my gaze with an amazing maturity of the situation and in front of our parents no doubt.

"Ask me, Fleur."

"Ask you what, ma belle?" the term of endearment flows effortlessly out of my mouth and I hear my mother make a sound of delight and I'm sure she is crying.

"To be your mate," she says quietly, but everyone can hear, as a feather could drop and it would be like thunder with the tension in the room.

"Oh!" I take her hand in my own. "Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my being. I have loved you since I first saw you when I arrived. You are the only one my heart will ever beat for. I want you to accept me as your mate for this life and the next."

"Yes!" Hermione flings herself into my arms once again and I rest my head on hers and sigh, as I feel the Veela is happy to be accepted and slowly it takes over just a little bit more of me.

"Did our daughter just get engaged?" Jonathan Granger looks at his wife, who is speechless and simply nods. Now I know what Hermione will look like at forty, as this is the same look she gave me only moments ago.

"Dad, I have accepted whatever being a Veela's mate means," there is an audible gasp from nearly everyone in the room.

"Don't get too excited, Hermione," my father begins, coming over to hug Hermione close to him. "As much as we will love for you to become part of our family, and love our daughter for the rest of her life, we want the two of you to take things slow. You still have three years of school left. And then if you want to go to university, we would never want you kept from that. There is a very good chance once you have bonded with Fleur to complete the ritual you will become pregnant." There is another gasp from Hermione's mother.

"Now see here-" begins Hermione's father again.

"No need to worry Jonathan," my mother is quick to jump up and come to my father's side. "I agree with my husband. Neither girl is of age for another year. The Veelas look down on bonding before the age of eighteen. This includes their mates. It wasn't always this way, but the first war brought about several rules for the Veela to be integrated more into wizarding society."

"Hermione will be eighteen at the beginning of her seventh year," Jonathan wheels. "You mean she could be a mother by the time she graduates?!"

"Only if she wants," my mother looks at Hermione lovingly as her future grandchildren rest within the girl.

"But they are two girls!" Jonathan is still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Yes they are," my mother comes to Jonathan and places a hand on his arm. Her thrall, which is very prominent at the moment instantly clams him. "But Veela magic is deep and it is strong, just as your daughter's magic is deep and strong. Many Veela who are female with female mates have families if their connection is strong enough, without a man's help."

"But how?" Elizabeth asks.

"If she told you that, she would have to kill you," Madame Maxine quips form the corner.

"She's kidding right?" Jonathan looks at my father.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore answers for my parents. "The Veela are very private about their rituals. But I can assure you that we do not want Hermione or Fleur to go so carelessly into a physical relationship while they are so young. Not that I do not approve of the match. It is wonderful that you two have found each other. Your love will grow over time and will be your best asset as a couple." He came and placed his arms around us. Suddenly I feel the safest I ever have in my entire life, stuck to his side like that.

"So are we supposed to just agree to this?"Jonathan asks again.

"Yes, Dad," Hermione leaves Dumbledore and goes to hug her father. "I don't ever go into anything lightly. And I have gotten to know Fleur and she is simply amazing. I know with her I will never be hurt, or alone. I have accepted what my fate is, and who I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I will do this with or without your blessing."

"Oh Hermione," he takes his daughter into his arms, engulfing her. "If this is what you really want, you have to promise no babies until you gradate."

"Dad! I'm not even ready to think about that! All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful woman, and children will come much later, when we are both ready."

"That's wonderful to hear, my darling girl," Elizabeth joins them and they have a very sweet family hug. "We love and trust you, Hermione. Can we love and trust you too, Fleur?" Elizabeth looks at me with eyes that are hoping I will love her daughter and take care of the only child they have.

"Of course I will. She is the sun to me and my guiding star. I will never let her out of my sight and I will make sure no harm comes to her ever," I tell Elizabeth very plainly, speaking every word truthfully.

"Well then," she breaks away from her husband and daughter and comes to take me from my own parents. "Welcome to the family."

My mother is crying tears of joy as it is very rare that a muggle born witch's family accepts their Veela mate. Both Dumledore and Madame Maxine are relieved to hear the decision come so smoothly.

"We will ensure the girls will be safe and honest with us in their choice. And keep an eye on them at all times."

"Well, then thank you," Jonathan shakes the headmaster's hand. Still slightly bewildered over what has just happened. He then turns and walks over to my father and extends his hand in a gesture of friendship. "It seems Armund, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other then?"

"I look forward to it!" My father says as he gathers my father up in hug, to which Jonathan actually returns. Our mothers are huddled close together talking fervently about wedding plans.

"Maman!" I cry to her when she tells Elizabeth about the perfect place to hold the reception on our family's estate.

"Yes, mon ange?" she pretends to feign innocence.

"We still have three years before we even need to make plans!"

"It never hurts to be prepared!" she replies giving me a wink.

I shake my head and look into the eyes of my beloved. She is so beautiful in the light and I know that I have not made a rash choice. I will love her until the day I die.

"What are you looking at?" she blushes under my stare.

"Just how beautiful you really are, mon amour," I kiss her, softly, just like the one we had shared only half an hour ago. It is broken up by a throat being cleared. We break away and look over to where Jonathan has a similar blush to his daughter.

"Could you two wait until we are out of the room at least?" This elicits many laughs as we head out of the headmaster's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry my friends about the first upload! Something weird happened between me exporting and uploading, so I am here to fix it!**

**Thank you for any and all reviews. I know chapter 4 was a little fluffy...;) but everyone needs a little fluff before it gets dense.**

**My updates will slow a bit now because of life, but I am aiming for a chapter a week until completion. If I can do more, I will! Stick with it, as the adventures of the Mrs. Granger-Delacour are becoming more and more about the defeat of Lord Voldermort and less about the lighter side of life!**

Chapter 5

The Rest of the Beginning

"What do you mean 'Blood ritual?'" Hermione asks me wide eyed. We had spent the rest of the break with our families and I was left with strict instructions to let my beauty know exactly what would happen when we chose to marry and bond. We were alone in my room, laying on my bed with her head in my lap. I was explaining the exacts of what happened when a Veela married. She had sat up wide eyed and looked at me.

"I break your hymen and the blood and any other evidence will be caught on the sheest. Once that is done, they will be displayed on the balcony of my grandmother's house to show everyone I have claimed you as mine. Other Veela will know that you are now my mate, and as we make love that first time, the magic will be able to fully transpire between us and you will reap the benefits of my Veela blood."

"Is it supposed to sound that painful?" Hermione gulped and I laughed. "That's not funny, Fleur!" She defensively crosses her arms over her chest.

"It's the way it has worked for centuries. Longer even, ma amour," I go to kiss her and she accepts it. "I will make you as comfortable as I can, I do not want you to worry about it, just be with me."

"Well then what happens to your hymen as we are both girls?"

"Well, it all depends. If our bond is not strong enough, as you are muggle born, with no trace of magic in your blood beforehand, you will take me the same way I take you. If not something will happen…" I don't want to scare her.

"And that is?"

"I will essentially grow male anatomy and there is a chance you will become pregnant."

"What?!"

"Parts of me will become like a boy's and I will be able to make love to you in a heterosexual manner."

"You'll grow a penis?"

"Yes." Her eyes grow big with this new information.

"How big will it get?" she waggles her eyebrows at me.

"I have no idea," I swallow hard thinking how my body could change to make sure we procreate for the sake of my race.

"Well, I hope it's big," she goes back to laying in my lap.

"Hermione!" I can't believe what I am hearing. "I have no idea what will happen or if it will ever happen. Besides we have three years before we even need to worry about it."

"I think about it all the time," She astonishes me once again.

"Really?" I ask her and she looks up at me, the look on her face says it all. She is ready, and only fifteen.

"Yes, I cannot wait to know you in that way. I even have a calendar counting down the days until my N.E.W.T.S. are done."

I am astonished. I am just getting to know her in a new way, and I have kept the Veela in me at bay, so that we can obey the wishes of our parents, to wait.

"There are spells, you know," she looks at me slyly.

"Non! I cannot believe what I am hearing, Hermione Jean Granger!" She sits up again looking hurt. "We promised we would wait! And that is what we are going to do. Besides, I want to have a job and be a little more established before we make such adult decisions. And I do not want to be cast out of the Veela because I broke the rules."

"You're right," she sighs, flopping back on the bed. "I don't really want to be pregnant and dealing with O.W.L.S. But you are so enticing. I am very attracted to you."

"It's the thrall, it's going to keep you that way until we are able to bond. It will dim to everyone but you, now that you have accepted me," I stroke her tummy, thinking of what may lie there in just a few short years and I am suddenly very happy.

"How did your grandmother and grandfather wait so long?"

"She and my grandfather were very adamant she grew up a bit. There was much she wanted to do, including graduating from Beauxbatons."

"So you're whole family has gone there?

"Yes, I am the twelfth generation."

"Wow," she touches my hair absently. "Your family is so…established."

"As is yours, ma belle," I stroke her tummy a little more until a giggle escapes.

"You're tickling me," she giggles again and I keep it up until I am on top of her, with her laughing wildly and I am in love with the sound of her laughter, it is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. Before I know it my lips meet hers, easily falling into passionate kisses. There are hands and mouths everywhere, exploring each other when there is a knock at my door. We quickly draw apart and make sure we are dressed well. I also remove myself from on top of her when Gabrielle enters. She looks at us embarrassedly, knowing full well we have been kissing.

"Bill and Viktor are here. They say you are supposed to go into town with them," she quickly turns and leaves.

"Gabi!" I call out after her and she returns to my room, still blushing.

"Qui?"

"Thank you for letting me know. Tonight we will do a makeover, non?" Her face lights up as she nods quickly and leaves.

"Why doesn't she talk to me?" Hermione asks looking a little sad.

"It's also a Veela- oh what is the muggle word for it- 'thing'!" I assure her taking her hand. "Until we are bonded it is in poor form for another Veela to become close to a mate until they are bonded. It is almost like a spell, and until we are bonded she may not speak very much to you. But you two will get to know each other. Don't fret, ma belle."

"Sure. If you say so. I- well, I have always wanted siblings," her eyes are still sad and I want nothing more than to allay her hurt. I take her chin in my hands and bring her eyes to look into mine.

"Mon ange, ma belle, mon Coeur, you and Gabrielle will have many wonderful years of sisterhood together. I can assure you that. She is very aware of her place with the situation due to our heritage and how strongly we abide by it. So please, take it as her respecting us until there will be nothing that can part us." She nods. I kiss her softly again. This is a thing I know that I will never get tired of. There is a knock at my door and I see Viktor and Bill. They look so cute together as a couple, their fingers laced within each other's. New Year's Eve had been good to the two young men. They shared a very private, small kiss and new that love blossomed between them. However, they were quick to not announce their love, just as Hermione and I were taking it slow and only a few people knew. We wanted to explore our relationship and there were still many in the Wizarding world who did not agree with homosexuality, or for wizards and magical creatures to marry. So he two of us along with Viktor and Bill had formed a tight bond, with Harry, my sister, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Dumbledore was also astutely aware of Viktor and Bill's relationship, allowing the elder Weasley to visit, and we loved to visit with them. We bundled up, heading out to Hogsmead.

Sitting at the Leaky Cauldron was how we often spent the afternoons, locking ourselves away in a booth in afar off corner. Bill ordered a round of butterbeers for the four of us and we took to drinking after we had explored various shops. If anyone asked we simply said that Bill and I were a couple and Viktor with Hermione, no doubt as we easily recognized with him in tow. Viktor and Bill told us many stories of their adventures together that afternoon and we discussed the second task which was quickly approaching.

"Something very important to us will be hidden in the lake," Viktor explained.

"I think that we will have encounters with the mer people, non?" I asked him.

"I think so, that seems to be the language the egg is screeching in until you command it under water," Viktor says casually draping his arm over Bill's shoulders.

"You're bloody smart," Bill says as he looks to him. There is definitely love there, even if it is not quite evident to the two. I take the chance to plant a kiss on Hermione's cheek and she smiles at me.

"What do you think they will take form you?" Hermione asks Viktor as he has returned to his beer.

"I am not sure. But it is something we cannot live without." We talk a little more and head back for dinner in the Great Hall. Leaving Hermione after the meal is torture, but we have made a promise to our parents and my culture, I say to myself, I head back to the carriage without knowing that my life along with Viktor's would be turned upside down in only two days' time.

XXXXXXX

The day of the second task arrives and I find myself standing with Harry, Cederic, and Viktor. Hermione has been working with Harry to help him with any knowledge Viktor and I have told her she could give. We are on the dock of the lake, it is a bitter cold February morning and I am hoping the shock of the cold water is not as bad as I know it will bet. I am a little worried as I cannot see Hermione, but I know she is here, just like I know Bill is here, because he came with the Weasley's to support Harry, and for him, Viktor. Cederic has also commented on how Cho is missing, as well as Luna. I am more nervous of the Mer people. They and the Veela do not get along, both evolving from the Siren. They claim they were first, since they live in the sea, from which the Sirens would stay until they were able to crash a boat on the shore, and then they would develop legs, go the shore, seduce the men and women there; grow wings when they were done with them, flying back into the se; thus resuming their tails. There are no longer Sirens. The species has completely died out due some taking permanently to the earth, becoming the bird-like Veela, and the rest staying in the sea, completing the stasis of maintaining a fish's tail for their whole being.

I realize I am distracting myself with Veela history, and thankful that the language of the Veela is close enough to Mer so that I can communicate with them if I need to. My bubble head charm at the ready, I wait for the sound of the shot and suddenly I am in the water. It is freezing cold and I beg my body to reach back into the recesses of its magic, to gather the traits of the Siren I am still biologically equipped with. The bubble head charm takes effect immediately, seeing my fellow champions, Viktor as the Shark and Harry is using Gillyweed! I am surprised by this, but not really, he is a gifted wizard already. I head toward what I can make out a school of Gryndilows and my heart sinks. The Gryndilows will be trouble. They hate Veela, as they are fiercely loyal to the mer people. I am swimming as fast as I can adjusting to the bubble head, and attempting to see past the school. I make out four figures, bodies that look like they have been sunk, I can make out Luna, her blond hair floating all around her in a sheet like manner. I see Harry swimming for her, and with a little luck the Gryndilows will let him through. He gets his girl and they begin to go up, when I see Viktor, float over to the long pony tail of Bill. I gasp as I know his parents are here and they know nothing about this relationship. Viktor nudge's Bill with his hammerhead snout, realizing he is ok, as he is the one he should be leaving with; taking him quickly up to the surface.

That's when I see the main of brown hair my fingers have played in one too many times. Hermione! I panic and that is what sets the Gryndilows off to my presence. They swarm me, as Cederic has reached Cho and taken her back, as I am trying desperately to reach Hermione, and I know most of my time is already gone. One attacks me, trying to tear at my bubble head piece, but I fight it off with a stupefy spell, another attempt to overtake me. They tear at my bubble head once again, and there is a pop. Fighting to reach the one my heart is meant for, but my air is escaping faster than I can keep it in. Just as I am sure I will be rescued and fail, I feel a blast overtake the Grydilows as look up to see Harry and Viktor return to grab Hermione and I and we break the top in record time. I am gasping for breath and so is my beloved as we are pulled with Viktor and Harry to the platform, being dried quickly. I take Hermione in my arms as everyone cheers, looking into her eyes I cannot help but fuss over her as she is still trying to breathe properly.

"Mon amour! Êtes-vous sûr ?! Je vous ai presque perdu!"I cover her face in kisses holding her close.

"I am fine, Fleur! Are you ok?" she looks me over as well as we warm each other in the one towel Madame Maxine has given me.

"Of course!" and without thinking I kiss her. Long and hard and with so much emotion, my thrall flares bright silver.

The crowd is stunned and I hear the Weasley twins hoot and howl.

"Hermione is a lesbian?!" I hear Mrs. Weasley cry as she is close to Harry, making sure he is ok, as he does not have parents attending.

"So what if she is?!" I hear my own mother cry out as she has finally made it to my side. She stands tall next to me, my father and Gabrielle coming up behind her. "We are Veela and we stand by our daughter and her mate!" This draws even more attention as no one in Hogwarts, except for my fellow Beauxbatons have heard of a Veela, let alone a mate…Oh my mother. She is so proud that it gets her into trouble sometimes.

"Calm down, my darling," my father places his hand on my mother's shoulder and she quiets.

"Veela!" Mr. Weasley comments happily. "They are really quite lovely creatures dear!"

"Do be quiet Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley comments.

"Hermione, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"She does Mum!" Bill begins, and taking Viktor's hand, leads him over to his mother and father. "Mum, Dad, I want you to meet Viktor, my boyfriend."

Molly is slack jawed and Arthur realizes his son's announcement, begins to grin from ear to ear. "The Viktor Krum?!" he looks from his son to the Durmstrang boy and then shakes his hand feverishly.

"Blody Hell!" Ron quips and is the next to shake the hand of the man he has admired on the field. "Isn't that just amazing?!"

As the Weasley's now have their attention turned to Bill and Viktor, My parents fuss over Hermione and I.

"Hermione!" my mother exclaims, throwing her arms around my beloved, she holds her just as tight as she would me or my sister. "Mon Ange! We are so glad you are safe!" And she plants kisses all over her face, much to Hermione's chagrin. "I don't know what I have done if the mother of my future grandchildren had lost her life at some dreadful tournament!"

"Mon Dieu!?" I look at my mother incredulously. "What am I? Chopped liver?!" My father explodes into laughter.

"Oh, my darling girl!" he exclaims taking me into his arms. "We never doubted you for a minute!" My papa always knows what to say to make it better.

XXXXXXXXX

It was all over the Daily Prophet about Viktor and Bill; Hermione and me. Bill had taken back to Egypt, writing Viktor letters nearly every day about his excavations in curse breaking. He promises he will visit on the next Hogsmead day planning to get a room for the pair. Viktor tells me they have decided to take their relationship to a more adult level. I'm a little shocked.

"Are you sure you are ready, mon ami?" I am concerned for his wellbeing, not just physically, but emotionally.

"I am not a virgin."

"You're not?" I didn't know what to think about this. Not that I would think any less of him, but he was so concentrated on career and school I didn't think he would have given sex any thought yet.

"No," he chuckles. "I have had two partners already. The first was a girl. We slept together a few times, I didn't like it."

"Not like sex with a girl?! I cannot wait to get between Hermione's thighs!" I clamp my hand over my mouth as I cannot believe I have just admitted this.

"That is exactly how I feel about Bill!" He roars with laughter and I delight in my friend. It is so nice to just have one in the first place. He knows me for me.

"I am so sorry to make such an admission that should only be for my mate," I look terrified.

"Then we will keep it between us," he reassures me with a smile.

"We made a promise to my heritage and her parents to wait."

"Then you should. It is important to follow your heart, not just what your body is telling you to do. If you and Hermione wait, and explore just a little bit at a time, you will have a relationship built on friendship, trust and honesty, rather than passion." There is so much wisdom in his words, so I take it to heart.

"But what about you and Bill? You have only been together a short time, and you think you are ready?" He takes my hand to begin polishing it, as I have a special date with Hermione tonight and I want to look my best. We are sneaking into the astronomy tower with a picnic dinner to watch the stars.

"I have an appetite for, how do the muggles put it- 'sins of the flesh'- and Bill's flesh is what I am wanting to have such sins with," he says this without meeting my own stare.

"Mon Dieu!"

"Oh do not play such a coy and prudish girl! You know the minute Hermione is eighteen, you will rip all her clothes off and taste of the 'forbidden fruit.'"

"You are right," I say flatly. The Veela will strangle me if I do not take my mate as soon as I am magically able. He gives me a quick look of understanding then goes back to painting my nails.

"Now what are you going to wear tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The third task came so quickly. I had spent many afternoons practicing my skills with Hermione, so that I could be on my toes for the maze to come. The Weasley's were there along with my family and Viktor's. Cederic's father had come, he was so proud of his son for achieving so much for the Diggory name. I stood with my parent's, sister, grandmere, Madam Maxine and Hermione. Viktor was standing with his parent's and Bill. They were so much closer now that they had taken their relationship to a new level, and I was jealous, I wanted to know Hermione in the same manner.

My parents hugged me close, Gabi placing a kiss on my cheek, my grandmere giving me last minute advice in Veela so it would not leave me, and Hermione kissing me strongly, I make my way into the maze. It closes behind me, and I take Dumbledore's words seriously: this maze can change people.

My wand is at the ready, as I make my way through, trying to keep my head as I arrempt to make heads or tails of the where the middle is. I am gaining ground when thoughts begin to take a hold in my mind. I imagine my parents being attacked because my mother is Veela and our heritage is still considered to muddle blood. My father being a full blood wizard, they almost didn't marry. That is why they bonded at Beauxbatons rather than wait for a wedding. They had a plan to make me so his parents could not deny their only son an heir, and when I came, a great beauty of a child, they could not be more pleased. I wonder how they will take to my lover, who is a woman?

My thoughts distract me so that I see Mad Eye Moody, who has been closely guarding Harry for the past several months and I have not been able to speak with him more about the tournament. I turn to him, expecting to be helped or given a word of advice, he stuns me.

"I should take you to the Dark Lord! He would love a pretty little Veela to ravish! But alas, he has other business he must attend to first." He then vanishes as the maze absorbs me into its green walls.

I hear Harry call my name, and I cannot speak to keep him from following down this path as it will lead to his demise. Cederic runs into him and the two make for the center as a great wind pushes them forward.

The next thing I remember is coming to, outside of the maze. Hermione by my side. "Fleur!" She implores me. "What has happened?! Are you ok?"

"The Dark Lord!" I cry out clutching her for dear life. "Who?" my mother is at my other side. "Harry and Cederic! They went right into his grip!"

As that comes out of my mouth Harry arrives, with Cederic in tow and it does not take long for me to sit up and realize Harry is crying over Cederic's body. The rest of the crowd is cheering and I let out a blood curdling scream as I see Cedric laying there. I can't help it. I saw that boy alive merely an hour ago, and now he was dead.

I race to Harry's side, as Dumbledore and Cederick's father, screaming wildly rush to the boys. Luna arrives first, as their romantic relationship allows a very strong connection between the two. I arrive next, with Hermione on my trail and wrap Harry and Luna up in my arms. He sobs and soon I feel the weight of Viktor and Bill, crushing the boy in so much love, he has seen too much.

"He asked me to bring his body! Voldermort and back and he made me promise to bring his body!" He wails from underneath us, and we hold him harder and I can feel tears run down my hair, as I know Viktor is crying for the loss of our friend.

"Harry, oh my Harry," I soothe the boy.

He is the closest thing to a brother I have ever had, and I know he loves Hermione just the same. I don't' ever want him to leave my life, or Viktor for that matter and I squeeze him closer to Hermione and I. They let us be. The six of us crying and releasing what it has been to be a part of the tournament, to witness first hand, what true evil really looks like.

Harry calms down and we release him. He looks at all of us, his tear stained face shining in the moonlight. He says one word, and somehow we all know exactly what it means:

"Always."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour all! So sorry it has taken me longer than I expected!**

**This chapter is also shorter than most, but I wanted to make sure that the characters telling the story were living the repercusions of what we know as the Great Wizarding War while attempting to keep a family and traditions alive. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

June 2020

Then What Happened?!

"Maman," Bernadette slowly begins taking in the last part of the story. She looks from me to her mother, a sorrowful look in her eyes. "To think I have never known anything like this…" she begins with a sad look in her eyes. My mother goes to her granddaughter and hugs her close. "Mum, what did you do after that?"

"Well, we did what a very special group, to which your mother and I still belong, called the Order of the Phoenix, told us to do. I was to be protected as were Ron and Harry, so we were separated until right before school. I went with your Maman to France, as I would be safest there after her tests were finished and I had seen your grandparents…" Her voice trailed off. Talking about this still got to her.

"We were so very happy to have your Mum for a whole month before they had to return to the Headquarters of the Order," my father began. He looked at Hermione closely, with a warm smile, as he felt in her he had truly gained a third daughter. "She helped me with some of my Muggle Studies, which helped me to help your Mum get rid of pure blood laws."

"Yes and she learned how to bake French pastries!" my mother exclaimed with a laugh. "I remember how she almost burned down the entire kitchen!"

"Apolline!" My wife exclaimed. "I thought we would never speak of that incident again?!" We all laughed at this.

"She still tries to burn down the house when she cooks, Grandmere!" Bernadette added, to which we laughed some more.

"What I think we learned most that summer was there was no point in taking life for granted. It would not be the same again. I learned that there is no time like the present-" I begin looking into my wife's eyes.

"But, that there is also a time and a place for everything," Hermione finished. There was a moment between us. "I developed a love truer than anything I have ever known, that summer. Your Maman is not only my mate, but she is my best friend. It was more important to us to be alive to spend the rest of this life together than it was to bond. So we focused on keeping us safe, so that we could have this," She gestured to our house, and my parents. "And you."

"In the end of what we knew was fast approaching- you and your siblings were the prize for us. For Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna, also," I added, thinking of all the nights we had stayed up talking with Bill and Viktor, who would visit between games, deciding we wanted the best future for the generation to come. Those nights we filled with laughter and serious talks, as the adults of the Order, were discussing the darkness that would soon overtake us.

"So you guys just kept your hands off each other?" She blurted out without thinking.

My mother stifled a laugh. It was not common for a Veela to live so closely with a mate and not bond. But my family understood it was better for us to focus on the long task ahead, for the war would be long. And Hermione and I needed to grow up a bit more. We wanted to be mature before we took the steps to becoming mated for life. Unlike my parents, who met at a party during one of my mother's weekend trips into town and three weeks later were pregnant with me. I guess it was different seeing as my father had just finished his Muggle Studies degree and worked in the field, being scooped up for a job very quickly. Not to mention, he also came from a respectable pure blood family. But when you know, you just know.

"I wouldn't say we kept our hands off each other, but there were certain places that we did not go," I answered for us.

"Oh."

"You are thinking too hard, Bernie," Hermione warned.

"It's tea time, Mum," Our daughter attempted to change the subject. "Shall I make you a cup?"

"Yes," Hermione said getting up and stretching. "I rather think I would like a change of scenery too. Shall I go with you?"

"I want a cup of tea too," my father said getting up.

"Shall we all just go to the kitchen?"

"Yes, and pick up where you left off!" Bernadette pleaded. We all made our way into the kitchen through the grand dining room, where would often hold dinner parties for the ministry and friends. We loved to entertain. Often, we would charm our home into more rooms, so the wine would flow and we people would end up staying for the weekend impromptu. I busied myself with the tea, remembering the conversation moments ago about Hermione and the pastries.

"Fifth year was a tough one for us," Hermione began taking a seat at the breakfast table. "Your Maman was in Diagon Alley, working in Hogsmead with Uncle Bill. She took a job working with curses, on vaults that had long been left empty from the first war with Voldermort. I was at school and the Ministry had implemented in a woman who was to ensure students believed Voldermort was not back."

"Delores Umbridge," I said with a shudder as I imagined the woman, dressed in horrible shades of bubble gum pink, came to cause a great upheaval in the school.

"She was of the pureblood thought. She wanted witches like me to not have a true place in wizarding society, just a place in a bed to produce children who were not squibs. The scar on my hand," she lifted up her left hand for Bernadette to see. There was still the faintest of markings from Hermione's own cursive script. "Is from her. She made me write 'I will not mate with half-breeds.' Over one thousand times, until Hagrid helped Unlce Harry and I, get her carried off the grounds by the centaurs," Hermione giggled at the thought of watching he being carried off and Dumbledore being reinstated as Headmaster of the school.

"That woman was vile," my mother spat out. "We were furious. Your Maman wrote me all the time of the upset this caused her. We sent salves and lotions, but it did not help. Finally your Great-grandmere went charging up there, and had severe words with headmaster Snape-" Here my wife's eyes faltered a bit thinking of the man who willingly sacrificed himself for the defeat of the Dark Lord. Even for all of his harsh words and almost torturous nature he treated Harry and Hermione with to keep them safe, she knew he was a kind man. "And he was shocked to no end at how forceful she could be at getting her way. All I will say is this: he looked the other way, when Harry and your mother led him into the forest. You don't dare contradict a full blood Veela when they are protecting what is theirs'!"

"Grandmere, how did you accept my Mum? I know that gender does not matter, but Mum is a Muggle. I thought that many Veela families looked down on such matches."

"They are idiots," my father answered for her. "The Veela want to have happy families made up of mates who are with the Veela that chose them. Not just pureblood with pureblood. Too much inbreeding and they can produce a child who may have the look of a Veela, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but has no magical tie to the species. Sometimes they are even unable to produce much magic."

"That is so sad," Bernadette replied. "I guess it is a good thing I am only part Veela, part witch and part Muggle. Mine and Pierre's children will get to experience all the wonderfulness of both our families," she realizes what she has just admitted.

"So! You are thinking of children!" my mother quipped and Hermione looked horrified.

"Please don't rush into anything!" she began grabbing our daughter's hand. "I want you to be happy and fulfilled in your own life before you become a mother." My mother began to protest but Hermione stopped her. "I know, Apolline, it is the Veela way, but she is so young. So beautiful- so intelligent. She must have the time so explore all she is capable of before settling into domesticity! If I had my way, I would send her off to university in America, until she was twenty five, and then let her and Pierre begin their lives together. But, since they have already kissed and accepted each other as mates, I will not torture them with distance. But only ask they do what is best for them, not only each other."

"Where were those impassioned words when you were eighteen Hermione?" My mother challenged.

"It was a different situation. We did not know if we had the luxury of time, as Bernadette has."

"Touche. But you still proceeded with reckless abandon for three days straight."

"You and Maman bonded for three days straight?!"

"Hush, Maman!" I chided. "Do not give our daughter anymore ideas!"

"We did," Hermione began, a rosy color slightly appearing on her cheeks and my father coughed over his tea in an attempt to no spit it out.

"Three days my little chou chou!" He begins, giving me a knowing look. "I feel I should congratulate you on that feat!"

"Papa," I groan and Bernadette breaks into laughter. He still knows how to make me feel as if I am a little girl.

"It wouldn't be hard to muster," my mother quips at him. "I mean look at the beauty of a woman she has to work with on a daily basis. If I was my daughter I would have done the same thing."

"Oh, so you like women now?" My father questions, feigning hurt.

"No, but Hermione is a catch."

"I quite agree," and he plants a kiss on my mother's cheek, on which she smiles.

"We are so lucky to have your Mum. I don't care how many times you have heard how much we love your Mum, but we do. She breathed a lot of life back into a stale family, when your Maman brought her home."

"I am lucky to be part of such an amazing family," Hermione reaches for my mother's hand across the table. "I am so lucky you chose me as well."

"This can be the greatest joy of joining a Veela family. You can become one with them, as if you were never not a Veela."

"You are right, Papa," I bring the tea over and everyone begins piling cream and sugar and the likes into it. Hermione, the true Brit, takes hers with a little beet sugar and inhales the warmth of the Earl Grey before she takes a sip. She is so poised and calculated. It makes me wonder how she can become so loose and unadulterated for me. I think back to that fifth year, of only meeting on Hogsmead days. How she attempted to keep Umbridge's mark form me. How I nearly stormed into that office and scratched that woman's eyes out for what she did to two of the people I love most in this world. But I heeded Hermione and I did the work from the outside, which worked out to both our benefit.

We drank tea and were all lost in our own thoughts for a short time. Hermione broke the silence with a thought. "I wonder," she began, seriously just thinking out loud, as she often tended to do. "How Pierre's family is taking to all this? He is the last male heir in a pure blood line. I'm surprised our daughter has not been attacked by fellow Veela, full blooded ones at that, wanting to produce children with him." It was a question on all our minds: how was a man with such importance to the Veela society been allowed to break the long standing custom of centuries for his family.

"I can answer that," Bernadette began. "Well, sort of. His family is not the most excited. But his sister married a pure blood Veela and they have had trouble conceiving a child."

"Mon Dieu!" my mother began with a hand to her heart! "I cannot imagine not being able to bear children with the man I love! Is it because they are not true mates?"

"That appears to be the case."

"I knew something like this would eventually catch up to the families who thought this way!" My mother began her passion mounting. "In the way we descended from the Sirens, we should feel thankful, we even have boy Veelas! When we broke away, it was largely as a group of women, because it was usually the women who called the sailors lost at sea and lured them to their deaths before becoming the bird we are and flying away. There is so much we risked stepping away from the Siren, just as the Mer's have."

"But Veela magic is strong and deeper than magic of many creatures, because we can live in duality between the Veela and the human vessel. We only transform when it is the right time with our mate. This is what the Veela gave to their offspring, in an attempt to separate them from the Siren's and the Mer's completely, severe monogamy. When we mate, we mate for life."

"Is it true that you find your mate irresistible, even after forty-four years as with you and Grandpapa?" Bernadette wanted to understand something she could only feel.

"This is hard to explain, mon petite," My father jumped in. "But after your grandmother and I began the process of bonding, I knew I would never look at another woman the same way, let alone look at them!" he chuckled. "When I see her, all I see is that eighteen year old girl, at a party, talking with her friends, and drinking cheap wine. But she is beautiful. Still the same kind of beautiful that made me not want to even think about coming up for air the weekend we made your mother."

"Papa!" I exclaim as I do not want to think about my parent's in that situation.

"What I mean to say," he began again looking from my mother, with eyes ablaze with memories of their time together. "Is that when she looked at me from across the room, I knew. Something inside of me knew there would be no turning back if I went over to her and introduced myself. And it knew that once I introduced myself I would most definitely never want to leave."

"It is true how people say the Veela are romantics and inspire it in the ones they truly love" Bernadette was lost in her own thoughts for Pierre. "He has assured me he was very adamant with his family when he saw me that night. How he never ceased to make them understand he could not just marry another full blood Veela for the sake of anything. He would only ever want me and would die alone rather than love anyone else."

"That is terribly romantic!" Hermione gasped. "I feel he is every serious, or he would not have told you so much. I wish you would let me write a book on more in-depth Veela matters. The more people could know, the less problems and stupidity we could have around here."

"I think it is best we keep our traditions to ourselves," my mother began. "There are several families within our circle, like the Legrande's, who keep to the old and traditional ways of the Veela. We are this way because of my mother, as she is still the great matriarch of our kind. If we did not participate in the blood ritual upon bonding, to show the transfer of magic between two people who are desperately in love, then the thing that makes us what we are will slowly fall away. There are many Veela families, including the one your sister is starting with Luca, who are letting the rituals which make us unique fall away."

"Gabrielle does not want to raise her children in our way?" I ask, quite surprised.

"You know that Luca is only a quarter Veela himself, and from a very forward thinking family. His family has almost abandoned the ways. Gabrielle practically had to beg him for the blood ritual and to have a traditional wedding ceremony."

"I remember that," Hermione began. "I was scared to death. It was as if you were all waiting for something."

"We were. Since you are Muggle born, we were worried about how the magic would fully transpire between you. It was of great importance that Fleur have the ability to bond with her mate fully, not just sexually." My mother continued sternly.

"So there are other things that happen, between two people, when they are fully bonded?" Bernadette is looking confused, a feeling the girl does not take to well. I reach out for her hand.

"The longer you and Pierre spend time together before you finish the bonding process, through your wedding ceremony and your two bodies, the stronger the bond can be built between the two of you, as you will know each other," I tell her giving her a stern look. Hermione places her hand over mine.

"We only want what is best for you, my darling girl."

"However," my mother began. "In the case of your Grandpapa and I, we bonded quickly and our magic has only grown stronger ever since."

"Apolline, as much as we aprreciate your input, we want Bernadette to have all the adventures she wants before she settles into life. Please don't give her any ideas," Hermione began and my mother was shook her head.

"She is of age! She should be entitled to do whatever she wishes with her own body and mind!"

"But she is a baby!" My wife fought back. "If I had thought with something other than my libido at her age I may have done more!"

"So are you saying your daughter is a mistake?!" My mother was in dangerous territory now.

"Never! She is one of the best gifts I have ever had the pleasure of receiving! But I did some pretty stupid things with your daughter when I was her age!"

"So you think the two of us bonding was stupid?!" Now I was hurt.

"I didn't say that!" She began bellowing, but soon she pulled back her anger as the thought of loss overtook her. "I would have made better decisions about my future. About our future." I knew exactly what she spoke of and I pulled her close. There were many things we did not share with our children during our time fighting Voldermort; and this was why. It still hurt.

"Hermione," my mother began, softening her tone. She got up and came over to Hermione, gathering her in her arms, like any mother would do. "I know what you have lost, but this is a different time. There is not the threat now that there was when you and Fleur came together, or her father and I for that matter. I think you need to speak more of what you saw to your daughter. To all your children. Make them understand what real loss is like." She places a kiss on Hermione's head and my wife relaxed for a moment.

"So," she began looking my daughter right in the eye. "Where did we leave off?"

Bernadette beamed as we delved back into the past.


End file.
